


Cas, Wait.

by CateyFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateyFox/pseuds/CateyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had be mustering up the courage and seeing Cas head out on his date was the final straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So this my first fanfic so don't be TOO harsh but I would still love to have you readers criticte so I can become a better fanfic writer. Thanks :)

Dean looked over at Cas who was sitting in the passenger side getting ready to get out for his date.

"No, wait Cas!" Dean spit out just as he was opening the door

 

Confused Cas turned around, "Yes, Dean?"

 

"I- I can't let you go on your date." he said averting his eyes from Cas.

 

Cas stared at him before answering "Dean you have no right to tell me how to live my now human life. YOU kicked me out of the place I only dreamed of calling home, I was alone I was-" But suddenly Dean's lips were on his kissing him.

 

Cas melted into the touch leaning up towards Dean invading his personal space. Dean grabbed Cas' waist and pulled him onto his lap in the front seat never stopping kissing him. They both released after a while to catch their breathe

 

Cas finally spoke "That was very different with April" he said this with a smile.

 

Dean smirked "Yeah? I've been wanting to do that for a while." then he leaned back in kissing Cas with a force he didn't know he had. He licked Cas' lips and as Cas moaned he slipped his tongue inside.

Considering that Cas had only kissed a couple times he was suprising good at it.

Dean started tugging at Cas vest pulling it off quickly and then moved on to unbuttoning Cas' shirtbuttons.

"Back seat" was all he got out before they were kissing again. Cas with his hair rediccuslusly mussed and with his half on half off shirt followed Dean to the back seat where they continued their make out session.

Cas eventually noticed tha he was half naked as dean finished taking of his shirt so he leaned over pushing dean's leather jacket off an started pulling his shirt off.

Dean stopped kissing him long enough to get his shirt off and notice Cas' tattoo.

"Nice tattoo" he said smirking. Cas had no timeto respon because Dean had leaned down and started licking and kissing his way down Cas' chest just to spend an extra ammount of time on that damn tattoo.

"Dea-oohh-ahh-DEAN!!" Cas breathed out as Dean got closser and closer to his crotch. Dean just smirked as he pulled Cas back in to a kiss.

Before Cas could process it all Dean was pulling down his pants . Once Cas pants and boxers were down by his ankles dean started stroking his already hard cock before taking it in his mouth. He started licking and sucking Cas' cock. He moved his hands up and down Cas' legs and fondled his balls and as he looked up at Cas he what he saw only had him thinking one word **beautiful**. Cas' head was pressed against the window, panting hard, his eyes scrunched up as he thrusted into dean's mouth.

"Dean, Dean I'm gonna-" Cas words were cut off because with a finally thrust Cas tumbled over the edge coming into Dean's mouth, Dean swallowed it all and stroked Cas through his orgasm.

"Cas?"

"Yes...dean?"

"I don't want you to go back to your life and me to mine. I want you to come with me."

Cas smiled "Thank you Dean I would love to. Though can we just saty right here tongiht?"

"Sure Cas." Dean answered smiling "I would love too."

As they curled up in the back seat and started to drift up Dean heard Cas mumble "I love you dean."

"Love you to Cas" and with that they fell into a sleep that was probably thebest one of their lives.


End file.
